2016-17 FA Cup First Round Match Day
The First Round draw took place on 17 October and was broadcast live on BBC Two and BT Sport. All 40 First Round Proper ties are due to be played on the weekend of 5 November. 32 teams from the qualifying competition join the 48 teams from League One and League Two to compete in this round. The round includes one team from Level 9 still in the competition, Westfields, who are the lowest-ranked team in this round. Matches Scougall Freeman Chapman |goals2= |stadium= Bramall Lane |location= Sheffield |attendance= 6,099 |referee= Nigel Miller |stack=yes }} |goals2= |stadium= The Den |location= London |attendance= 4,502 |referee= James Linington |stack=yes }} Kosylo |goals2= Whitely |stadium= The Shay |location= Halifax |attendance=1,465 |referee=Thomas Bramall |stack=yes }} Ruffels Hemmings Roberts |stadium= Moatside Stadium |location= Merstham |attendance= 1,920 |referee= John Brooks |stack=yes }} Villis |goals2= Harrison Bennett |stadium= Wordsworth Drive |location= Taunton |attendance= 2,297 |referee= Craig Hicks |stack=yes }} Yates |goals2= Palmer |stadium= Holker Street |location= Barrow-in-Furness |attendance= 1,717 |referee= Martin Coy |stack=yes }} Bolger Hunter Bell |goals2= Grimes |stadium= Highbury Stadium |location= Fleetwood |attendance= 1,609 |referee= David Webb |stack=yes }} Khan |goals2= Byrne |stadium= Huish Park |location= Yeovil |attendance= 2,118 |referee= David Rock |stack=yes }} |goals2= Zoko |penalties1= Byrne Jones Gough Sterling-James |penalties2= Dickson Dawson Eaves Zoko |stadium= Damson Park |location= Solihull |attendance= 1,460 |referee= Carl Boyeson |stack=yes }} |goals2= Jones Ugwu Saraiva |stadium= Edgeley Park |location= Stockport |attendance= 4,025 |referee= Thomas Bramall |stack=yes }} Ofori-Acheampong |goals2= Eastmond Deacon Biamou Stearn |stadium= Princes Park |location= Dartford |attendance= 1,689 |referee= Sam Allison |stack=yes }} |stadium= Bescot Stadium |location= Walsall |attendance= 2,334 |referee= Brett Huxtable |stack=yes }} |goals2= |stadium= Vale Park |location= Stoke-on-Trent |attendance= 3,093 |referee= Mark Haywood |stack=yes }} Richards O'Toole Taylor Hooper |goals2= |stadium= Sixfields Stadium |location= Northampton |attendance= 3,406 |referee= Ross Joyce |stack=yes }} |goals2= Miller |stadium= Abbey Stadium |location= Cambridge |attendance= 2,620 |referee= Nick Kinseley |stack=yes }} Thomas |goals2= Roberts Legge Elito Williamson |stadium= Crabble Athletic Ground |location= Dover |attendance= 1,158 |referee= Charles Breakspear }} |goals2= Morgan |stadium= allpay.park |location= Hereford |attendance= |referee= Tom Nield |stack=yes }} Cummins |goals2= Harrhy |stadium= Tameside Stadium |location= Ashton-under-Lyne |attendance= 1,075 |referee= Anthony Backhouse |stack=yes }} Thomas-Asante Agard |goals2= Tait Johnson |stadium= Stadium mk |location= Milton Keynes |attendance= 4,099 |referee= Constantine Hatzidakis |stack=yes }} |goals2= Gudger Armson |stadium= Priestfield Stadium |location= Gillingham |attendance= 2,410 |referee= Brendan Malone |stack=yes }} Nelson |goals2= Hessenthaler Wagstaff McDonald |stadium= St. James Park |location= Brackley |attendance= 1,654 |referee= Robert Jones }} |goals2= Sheehan |stadium= North Street stadium |location= Alfreton |attendance= 1,109 |referee= Graham Horwood |stack=yes }} Green Sheehan Barnum-Bobb |goals2= Priestley |stadium= Rodney Parade |location= Newport |attendance= 1,189 |referee= Brett Huxtable |stack=yes }} |goals2= Cowan-Hall Akinfenwa |stadium= Fratton Park |location= Portsmouth |attendance= 8,130 |referee= Gavin Ward |stack=yes }} |goals2= Camps |stadium= Gallagher Stadium |location= Maidstone |attendance= 2,227 |referee= Charles Breakspear |stack=yes }} |goals2= |stadium= Spotland Stadium |location= Rochdale |attendance= 1,350 |referee= Nigel Miller |stack=yes }} |goals2= Taylor Elliott |stadium= Gigg Lane |location= Bury |attendance= 2,346 |referee= Jeremy Simpson |stack=yes }} Parrett Poleon Taylor |goals2= |stadium= Kingsmeadow |location= Kingston upon Thames |attendance= 2,316 |referee= John Brooks |stack=yes }} Balanta |goals2= Campbell |stadium= Meadow Park |location= Borehamwood |attendance= 1,201 |referee= Mark Heywood |stack=yes }} Collins |goals2= |stadium= Meadow Lane |location= Nottingham |attendance= 1,762 |referee= Richard Clark |stack=yes }} |goals2= Slew Fox |stadium= Field Mill |location= Mansfield |attendance= 2,318 |referee= Dean Whitestone |stack=yes }} Elokobi Muldoon Barnard Akinola |goals2= |stadium= Cressing Road |location= Braintree |attendance= 645 |referee= Stephen Ross |stack=yes }} |goals2= |stadium= Macron Stadium |location= Bolton |attendance= 6,649 |referee= Trevor Kettle |stack=yes }} |goals2= Boco Clarke |stadium= Valley Parade |location= Bradford |attendance= 4,985 |referee= Graham Salisbury |stack=yes }} Mckay |goals2= Mandeville |stadium= Boundary Park |location= Oldham |attendance= 2,984 |referee= David Webb |stack=yes }} |goals2= Doughty |stadium= Ten Acres |location= Eastleigh |attendance= 3,312 |referee= Oliver Langford |stack=yes }} |goals2= Reason Drury Mandron |stadium= County Ground |location= Swindon |attendance= 4,321 |referee= Chris Sarginson |stack=yes }} Leitch-Smith Grimmer |goals2= |stadium= New Meadow |location= Shrewsbury |attendance= 3,120 |referee= Ben Toner |stack=yes }} |goals2= Sterry |stadium= Globe Arena |location= Morecambe |attendance= 1,732 |referee= Andy Haines |stack=yes }} |goals2= Winnard |stadium= Ricoh Arena |location= Coventry |attendance= 2,175 |referee= Mark Haywood |stack=yes }} |goals2= Brown |stadium= Broadfield Stadium |location= Crawley |attendance= 2,281 |referee= Darren Deadman |stack=yes }} |goals2= Brown |stadium= Broadfield Stadium |location= Crawley |attendance= 2,281 |referee= Darren Deadman |stack=yes }} Gaffney |goals2= Roberts Harrold |stadium= Memorial Stadium |location= Bristol |attendance= 3,676 |referee= Ben Toner |stack=yes }} |goals2= Scarr |stadium= The Enclosed Ground |location= Brighton |attendance= 767 |referee= Robert Whitton |stack=yes }} Benbow |goals2= |stadium= War Memorial Athletic Ground |location= Amblecote |attendance= 1,993 |referee= Tom Nield |stack=yes }} |goals2= O'Shea Evans |stadium= Colchester Community Stadium |location= Colchester |attendance= 1,840 |referee= Lee Probert |stack=yes }} Power |goals2= Cyrus |stadium= Sincil Bank |location= Lincoln |attendance= 3,529 |referee= Steven Rushton |stack=yes }} |goals2= Hylton Rea |stadium= St James Park |location= Exeter |attendance= 2,972 |referee= John Busby |stack=yes }} Jackson |goals2= Hopper |stadium= The Valley |location= London |attendance= 4,123 |referee= Chris Sarginson |stack=yes }} |goals2= Jones |stadium= Whaddon Road |location= Cheltenham |attendance= 2,880 |referee= Michael Salisbury |stack=yes }} |goals2= Pell Barthram Waters Holman |stadium= Gresty Road |location= Crewe |attendance= 1,711 |referee= Seb Stockbridge |stack=yes }} |goals2= Blake |stadium= ABAX Stadium |location= Peterborough |attendance= 4,328 |referee= Darren Handley |stack=yes }} Potts |goals2= |stadium= Bloomfield Road |location= Blackpool |attendance= 1,963 |referee= Martin Coy |stack=yes }} See also *FA Cup External links *BBC Sport Category:2016-17 FA Cup results